Oletheia Legacy- Book 1: Truth of the Past
by Jadeite Flare
Summary: The truth is a dove that is hidden under many lies. Lies that tie the chains on the cage shut so it cannot escape. However, as time goes on, the chains slowly loosen and suddenly the white dove is set free. Letting everyone know the truth of the past but some things are needed to be kept a secrets. Sometimes the truth isn't as it always seem.
1. Prologue

**So this is just a rewritten version of Sailor Moon- Timeless. Was about to rewrite again it, I kept getting mad when it didn't turn out how I wanted but I was like hey just make another story with the same characters and such. So this is how this story came to be. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Just my OCs and Plot line.**

* * *

**Oletheia Legacy- Book 1: Truth of the Past**

Prologue

~.~

Truth.

Lies.

The truth is a dove that is hidden under many lies. Lies that tie the chains on the cage shut so it cannot escape. However, as time goes on, the chains slowly loosen and suddenly the white dove is set free. Letting everyone know the truth of the past, of what really happened, but some things are needed to be kept a secrets. Sometimes the truth isn't as it always seem. It might be better not to know the truth but it would have to come out somehow and sometime soon.

* * *

_Twack_.

_Twack_.

_Twack_.

Three arrows shot at the target, perfectly. A girl's footsteps were heard as the archer lowered her bow.

"As always your perfect! Eh, Rai?" The girl said with a bright smile. Rai turned her head towards the girl and glared. It wasn't a cold one but one full of caring and softness.

Rai snorted, "I am a martian princess you know. Martians are known for their archery skills, Tamiko-san. You of all people should know that."

Tamiko smiled again, it was not like she didn't know that.

"I was just complementing you," Tamiko sighed, "Besides I am only here for a reason. You know I have to return to the Phobos and Deimos Palace very soon."

Rai placed her bow on her back and nodded. She had forgotten that her guardian would not be here any longer. Now that she thought about it, she still had to find her sister. That was the only reason Tamiko was here; she was suppose to help her. She figured Phobos and Deimos were with her and if so, it shouldn't be that hard to find her, right?

"Don't worry, we will find her…how is Selenity and Adelais? Have they awakened yet?" Tamiko asked.

Rai sighed, "No, they haven't shown any signs of awakening. I could only think of one possible reason though. I believe Adelais will not awake until Selenity has and something has to awake Selenity, maybe…" There was no reason for that to be a possibility. But maybe that was an answer? It was possible that she knew…

"Do you think we should confront Serenity and her group?" Rai asked.

"Didn't Kaori ask us not to? I know she wouldn't like that…"

"Yeah but we have no choice besides I got a feeling something is about to stir. Something we should be worrying about" Rai looked back at the sky, "Something that will bring harm to our princess and possibly Serenity as well."

* * *

On the dark side of the moon, bright blue eyes shone in the darkness. Dark mists swelled around in a funnel cloud and disperse into a woman. Her long blond hair flowed down her back and swayed back and forth. One bun was on each side of her head and she wore the dress of the princess of the moon. On her forehead, a golden moon shone and her mouth grew a smile. In her hand was a staff, which turned into a black and white one.

Finally, she was set free after her 600 years of imprisonment.

"Oh I am back sister! Now it is time for me to rule the universe and destroy that annoying little daughter of yours. Selenity prepare yourself as I Neoma will come for you!"

* * *

Usagi moved a locket in her hand. She felt a pulse of energy come from the crystal in the middle. It was time. Usagi stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mamo-chan, I will be back…soon," She called to her husband before grabbing her long black coat and walking out the door. The jingle of her keys moved as she walked to the car and got in. Her eyes traveled back to the moon locket.

She knew she was not the only living descendent of Selene. Who ever owned the locket was related to her and by related she meant a sibling.

She backed out of the driveway and looked back at the sky, squinting her eyes. She could have sworn, that the moon was fading, it's energy being drained away. What was causing that…

* * *

A white dove soars in front of the full moon. Spreading the truth everywhere it flew. But as it flies, a shadow casts over the moon as it flew in the black light of the moon. Dark shadows cast over the Earth and the moonlight fades. Leaving the princess of the moonlight to die in her slumber and the princess of the eclipse to rise and cover the world in darkness. For this reason, the white dove should be contained, locked away so that the shadows would leave. But even if the dove was caged away, it was too late.

For the lies can no longer cage the truth away.

It could no longer hide it.

No more.

* * *

**Now this showed turn out to be a very good story and to what Timeless should have been like. Trust me I have thought this out very well so no more rewrites! :D Leave a review even thought this is only the prologue..**


	2. Chapter 1

**^^ Wow favorites already for this story and that was just the prologue XD Well thanks for the favorites and alerts! I appreciate them very much, let's me know that I should continue this :D**

* * *

**Oletheia Legacy- Book 1: Truth of the Past**

Chapter 1- Awakening of the Moonlight Princess

**~.~**

Mamoru was sleep even though he heard Usagi walk out the door. He wanted to know where she was going, but he also wanted to know who this Adelais was. Did he know him in the past? All the man said was those same words, the same phrase over and over again.

_Save her for me. Help Serenity, she cannot do it alone._

What did he mean Usagi couldn't do it alone? No, that wasn't the question he should be asking himself. What he _should_ be asking is, do what alone? That was what was on his mind as he sat up and put his hand over his sweating forehead.

_I'll call Usagi and see what she is doing_ he thought looking over and reaching for his phone. As he turned the phone on and dialed her number, he felt a shock go through him again for the fifth time this week. He dropped the phone as Usagi began to talk. Hearing Usagi's reply with concern, he replied he was okay and decided to get back to what he had called her for.

"Usako, where are you?"

"_I told you I will be back soon and explain as soon as I bring her and possibly him back to the house,_"

Him? Her? What exactly was she talking about.

"Who? Usako I don't like you being out by yourself. You could have—"

"_I can do this! I don't need you besides I am perfectly_—"

Her voice trailed off and he could hear her slam on the breaks, the wheels making a screech sound.

"Usako?!"

She didn't reply. His only answer was silence and then a man's voice in the background.

"Usako?"

She hadn't replied but he could hear the man's voice clearly.

"_What are you doing out here?!_" He said, "_Leave Serenity. Your sister is fine if that is what you came for._"

"_No, let me see her! I have the right to see her. That's an order,_ _General Zoicite_!"

Zoicite? How was he even alive…

A few seconds passed before Usagi ended the call. Now he wanted to know what she was up to. He got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. Maybe this is what the voice meant or Usagi knew something that he and the others didn't. Whatever it was, the voice wanted him to help somehow but how?

* * *

Usagi glared at Zoicite. Of course she was not shock that he was alive, she had ran into the Shitennou a couple of times but what was he doing here at this temple? Why was he protecting her sister from her. Just when she was about to say something to him, she looked back at the moon. It once again faded and reappeared; this was not good at all.

"_Please_ Zoicite I have to see! I can help her, just let me in!" Usagi said driving the car out of the road and getting out of the car.

"Selenity will not awake just because you are here besides it would have been best if…" He trailed off and was staring at the moon.

_Selenity, so that is her name!_ Usagi thought.

"Hm, I see you have noticed…this is the reason why I am here. Her locket led me here and this locket has never done this before," She sighed, "I believe my sister has guided me here because of the moon. It's light is fading…"

Zoicite's eyes widen before he stopped and frowned.

"Fine, let me see what Kaori says and I'll let you in. Get in the car and wait until I am done calling her. I will take you there," He paused, "But you cannot tell the Senshi at all."

"You know I kept my promise about you guys! So it shouldn't be a problem this time,"

Zoicite murmured something under his breath before taking his phone out and dialing a number and putting it to his ear. Usagi was already in the car and was watching his movements. She was not worried about Zoicite or the Shitennou but this girl named Kaori. Who was she? She turned the car on and saw Zoicite hang up the phone and come over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and got in, staring straight at Usagi.

"She said it was alright. She wants to have a few words with you anyways."

Usagi raised her eyebrow. Kaori wanted to speak to her for what reason? She thought but she just nodded and turned the car on and moved straight inside the cave towards the temple at the top of the mountain.

When they arrived, Usagi saw a temple and behind it a castle. The temple seemed all to familiar to her and she guessed Zoicite read her thoughts because he got out the car and looked back at Usagi, who was staring at the temple still having her door open.

"That temple is where Queen Gaea and Queen Serenity came to an alliance. It was also where the prince met you…"

"Wait I thought I came down to Earth and saw the prince in the royal garden and why does it have a crescent moon on it?" Usagi exclaimed closing her door and holding her sister's brooch, following after Zoicite.

"No, Queen Serenity wanted to show you how an alliance forms so she brought you with her. It is build to keep away a family crystal that Selene passed down and your mother was paranoid about keeping it on the moon so she formed the alliance and asked to keep this gem safe in this temple. Only the princess of the moonlight can open the temple—"

"So I am guessing that is where she is located. Over there right?" Usagi pointed towards a statue of a lady dressed in a lunarian dress and was staring with a staff at the moon.

"Hmph, yes. We put her here since it is the only safe place to put her—"

"Adelais must be there to?" Usagi said as Zoicite stopped walking. How did she know that name…

"How did you know…"

"Memory"

Zoicite was surprised and nodded. They passed the temple and turned to a stone path. Usagi saw the temple disappeared from sight and if she wasn't imagining things then it just disappeared out of sight as though it wasn't there. Weird Usagi thought but kept following after Zoicite. Just when they turned a corner and was about to enter the gates, a voice called out to them.

"Zoicite, whatcha doing here?" The girl said. Her hair was blue and fell down to her shoulder. Her eyes were icy blue and her face reminded her of Ami. She was wearing a Sailor Fuku, it was blue, white, and gold, with the mercury symbol, and another symbol, which Usagi guessed, was the symbol of Aquarius maybe?

"None of your business, Akina-san," Zoicite said before grabbing Usagi's hand leading her into the gate. Akina let out a small _Hmph_ before walking away. Usagi wondered who she was.

"Zoicite, who was she?" Usagi asked as he let her hand go and opened the door letting her go in first.

"Just go in. You'll get your answers soon," He said. Usagi nodded and walked inside. The place had beautiful marble flooring and a pale brown coloring for the wallpaper. Two stairs were curved and led to two different sides. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and plants and furniture were placed in this big room.

"Come on, Serenity, right this way," He said walking straight across the room and stopping in front of a door. He knocked before opening the door letting Usagi in.

The room had red carpeting and wallpaper. The windows were bigger than a normal one and was covered with a red and gold curtain. A door led to a outside patio and was covered with the red and gold curtain as well. The furniture was white such as the couches or tables and side tables( a yellow chandelier hung from the ceiling as well). A fireplace was in front of the two sets of couches and a woman was sitting on one them looking at Usagi.

Her eyes were a deep blue and her face reminded her of Minako. Her hair was blond and it reached to her kneecaps. A pink ribbon was tied half way down her hair. She wore a pink, orange, and yellow sailor fuku and it had a Venus symbol and another symbol, which was, or she guessed was the Libra symbol.

"Welcome Princess Serenity, please come and sit," She said patting her hand on the vacant spot next to her. Usagi hesitated a bit before walking over to the seat. The woman told Zoicite to leave and then faced Usagi.

"My name is Kaori and I hear you want to see Selenity. What made you want to?" She asked.

"This locket," Usagi showed her, "It glowed and I decided to find its owner. I didn't know it belonged to my sister."

"How did you know you had a sister? I am pretty sure Queen Serenity erased that part of your memory," She paused, "But I guess not or did you somehow remember?"

"Um I asked Sailor Pluto to give me lessons when she wasn't at the time gate and the things she taught me trigger some of my memories…wait my mother did what?!" Usagi said shocked from what Kaori said.

"Erased your memory…it was to let the both you have a happy future. But Luna had to bring the sacred power of the moon out and made you Sailor Moon that started to trigger memories of the past. I guess it is okay for you know the truth but Serenity," Kaori looked towards Usagi, "The past is not what you think it was. Yes, it was peaceful for a while but what caused the war between the moon and earth happened for a whole another reason. You don't know the whole truth that your mother is keeping from you but you remembering has caused some things to happen such as Selenity calling to you for help."

Usagi frowned. Her mother was keeping things from her? Now she wanted to know what actually happened in the past. She wanted to know what was wrong with the moon.

"What is wrong with the moon? Selenity has been bothering me about it in my dreams…"

Kaori looked at her with a firm look. What was she talking about. There was something wrong with the moon but why would she ask her. More importantly, why was Selenity calling for help? She was asleep and safe…wait.

"There is no reason for you to be concern with the moon, Serenity. We, the Zodiac Senshi, shall take care of the problem with the moon. It nothing to worry about…"

Kaori slowly turned her head away to think. No, she couldn't be back. Queen Serenity had imprisoned her for eternity! Someone had to release her or…the spell had worn off. She would have to speak with Scorpio and Sagittarius about this.

"B-but…my scouts and I can help you,"

Usagi stuttered. She didn't come this whole way to get rejected like this!

"Mhmm," Kaori turned her head back to Usagi, "For you to help us, you'll need to know the truth but I am sorry to tell you this. Our sisters are not powerful as they were in the past. Neoma will destroy them on the first encounter. Go home Serenity, you can't do a thing. Selenity will awake when she is ready!"

Usagi glared at her before standing up, "I'll show you power! I am a strong hearted Senshi and I will do everything in my power to save my sister even…even if it kills me!"

Kaori looked amused at Usagi.

"Go ahead and try but your effort is useless. Neoma will come here as soon as Selenity opens her eyes,"

Usagi glared again as this girl. How could she say something like that about their princess. Squeezing her fist together, she turned towards the door.

"You know Kaori," She put her hand on the door and opened it, turning her head slightly over her shoulder, "When the Eternal Eclipse comes, you'll regret what you have said. Selenity will die because you are not trying hard enough. I know in my heart that I can save her and I intend to do it. Neoma can come if at all, I care but I want to see my sister breathing right in front of me. I want the moonlight to rise over the shadow darkness,"

With that Usagi left out of the room and walking towards the front door. She will go straight towards her sister and awaken her, right now.

* * *

Rei sighed for the fifth time. What had Usagi got herself into. Mamoru had asked her to come with him to this temple to find Usagi and find out what she was up to. She wanted know what was going on for once. The moon had been setting off a dark aura and Usagi was now acting weird. The other day she was talking about some "Eternal Eclipse" or "My sister must be save before she rises." Whatever Usagi was talking about, she wanted to find out because none of this happened until Usagi had found that locket at the sacred site four years ago. All of this was giving her a headache especially with Mamoru always coming to her about Usagi disappearing most of the time and would be there the next morning as if nothing had happened. Yep, it was time Usagi would spill what she was hiding and come clean about it. But now that she thought about, this _Eternal Eclipse_ didn't sound too great at all. It was something to worry about.

Rei looked ahead of her and saw a temple, "Huh? Why would Usagi come here?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Could this be the place she has been sneaking off to?"

A cave came into the distance and no one was standing there. But it seem someone was here because of the tracks in the sand and the road. Maybe this is where Usagi ran into Zoicite?

"I guess someone was here,"

"It was Usako. It has to be!"

"Why would you think that? Anyone would come this way…"

Mamoru slowed down as they entered the cave, "Because I called Usako earlier and she was driving somewhere around here. She ran into a uh…_old friend_"

He didn't have the nerve to tell her about the Shitennou just yet. He didn't know how she would react to that.

"Oh…uh. Really? What old friend…do we happened to know them?" Rei asked curious as to who this friend of theirs was. Mamoru didn't answer her, he just kept driving. When they came out of the cave, they saw the blue car, a blue car that belonged to his wife and when they got out of the car, Usagi came down a stone path with an angry look.

"Usako!"

Usagi stopped walking and turned towards them, "What are you doing here?!"

"We came to look for you…what are you doing here?"

"I came here for business I need to take care of. But since the both of your are here then you should come with me," She sighed, "Follow me."

Usagi began to walk towards a dirt path and in the view came a temple. The temple was falling apart; what was left of it was pillars and arches with stone laying on the ground with vines growing on them. The stones were cracked and things such as numbers or pictures were, even though faded, on them. Usagi stopped in front of some broken stairs and raised her foot on them to test if they could support weight. Surprised that they were able to hold her whole weight, she began to climb the stairs to the top of the temple.

On the top were pillars laying on the ground cracked and broken. Vines and plants had grew over the since the past years. Some pillars had the symbols of the plants and some even Usagi didn't recognize like she would be able to. She looked around until she spotted the statue of the Lunarian royalty.

"Over here,"

Rei and Mamoru followed Usagi towards the statue.

"Selene…" Usagi murmured before looking down at the text at the bottom, "To awake the moonlight princess you must bring the token of which was bestowed upon her on her fifth birthday. The token shall open a pathway into the depths of the Earth in which Gaea keeps safe. Present the gift…"

The rest of the text was faded and Usagi couldn't tell exactly what it said.

"So," Rei said, "Do you have the token?"

"Yeah"

Usagi took the crescent locket out and opened it. It really didn't give velar directions on how to use it but Usagi didn't have to worry about it. The crystal in the middle of locket shone and sent a ray of silver light towards the staff of Selene. The statue began to move and a staircase appeared. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances before descending into the staircase. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere as they walked down the stairs. The torches lit their selves as they walked down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, a door with Selene and another woman whom Usagi recognized.

"Selene and Serene, Queens of the Moon and the Moonlight," Usagi said looking at Mamoru and Rei who looked confuse at the picture.

"How did you know that?"

"Memory and Setsuna's lessons,"

"Oh"

Usagi walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door. The door glowed and opened, revealing two people a sound to sleep on two altars. One was a man with dark wavy, which seemed to reach to his hips. He was tan and wore some kind of armor with a symbol. The other was a girl who looked like an exact copy of Usagi except she was a little more tanner than Usagi. She wore a Lunarian princess dress as well.

"I hope this works," Usagi walked over to both of them and opened the locket once more, "You said it would work Selenity, I hope you were right"

The crystal glowed brightly and Usagi tried to concentrate the power but it was too powerful. Mamoru saw this and remember something.

_Save her for me. Help Serenity, she cannot do it alone._

Mamoru ran towards Usagi just when she was about to pass out from the amount of power that was giving off. He grabbed and held her up, his Terraian symbol starting to glow on his forehead. Opening her eyes again, Usagi looked at him and nodded before turning back to the crystal.

"For my sister! Please Selene and Serene give me your blessing and power to awaken my sister, Selenity!"

The light became intense to where Usagi and Mamoru where engulfed by it and that Rei had to look away. The light shot from the temple and towards the moon changing from silver to gold. Kaori saw this and glared.

"She doesn't even know what she has just cause. Now Neoma knows, she has awakened,"

Kaori shook her head. She tried to tell her.

The light faded and Usagi and Mamoru were breathing very hard. Looking back, Usagi looked towards her sister and Adelais. They hadn't moved.

"No," Usagi paused, "It didn't work…"

Mamoru wasn't so sure about that…

"Well if it didn't can't we go now. Who knows what kind of spell Queen Serenity put them under."

Usagi sighed in defeat. Rei had a point though. She was tired so she began to walk towards the exit with Mamoru. Just when they were about to leave, a voice called out them.

"Don't go sister…" the voice said, "Don't leave me alone…"

* * *

**Oh if you are wondering how Usagi knew most of this stuff, you are just going to have to pay attention to Usagi thoughts and such throughout the story to find out. Besides it wouldn't be fun or an mystery if I flat out told you how and who are these mysterious Zodiac Senshi? You are going to have to pay attention as well to what the characters say cause I am seriously not going to tell who they are...it's up to you to find out. No memories in this one :P Leave a review.**


End file.
